Title of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver such as a television receiver or a monitor using a cathode-ray tube, and particularly to an apparatus for attaching a degauss coil used to degauss a cathode-ray tube, i.e. an apparatus for attaching a degauss coil stretched over a curved surface of a funnel formed at the rear of the cathode-ray tube.